


The Heat of the Moment

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Chocolate, Easter, M/M, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, over 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam help Castiel celebrate his first Easter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat of the Moment

"Tell me you celebrate Easter, dude?" Dean asked at Castiel's hesitation, watched as the angel's large blue eyes turned larger still in his uncertainty.

"I haven't had occasion to," Castiel said, softly, eyes drifting down towards the garishly patterned carpet, shoulders slumping slightly as though he wondered if he'd missed out on something good..

"Not even in Heaven? I thought you guys would be all over the holidays," Sam said, in surprise, as he packed a handful of shirts into his bag.

"That's a human tradition, Sam, not angelic," Castiel replied, with a faintly amused expression gracing his usually solemn face, eyes flickering up to meet Sam's curious gaze. "In Heaven we have - had - no reason to celebrate a thing."

Dean kicked his brother on his way past for being insensitive, for reminding the angel that he couldn't go home again, or at least for the foreseeable future. Sam cursed and lashed out at Dean, narrowly missing slamming his large fist into Dean's upper arm and garnering a curious look from Castiel who'd seen the mini-scuffle and wondered at it.

"He's sorry, Cas," Dean supplied, with an angry glare at his brother. "Sam can be freaking insensitive when he wants to be."

"It's okay, Dean," Castiel replied, gently, a slight smile of thanks curving his lips as he stared at his lover tenderly, liquid blue eyes shimmering in the light.

Sam made gagging noises at them even as he started to smile, amused at their loving exchange, their willingness to stick up for one another without question or even needing to. Dean's devotion to Castiel was surprising, yet welcome to Sam, who always imagined that Dean would remain single, and on the hunt for countless one night stands, incapable of settling down and making a serious go of it with anyone - until Castiel had arrived. The young Winchester silently thanked an absent God for the angel who'd sacrificed so much for Dean, for himself, and would continue to do so if Dean asked it of him, and all for love.

"What say we celebrate it, even a little bit?" Dean asked, hopefully as he zipped up his bag and hefted it against his shoulder.

Sam couldn't help but notice the way that Castiel's eyes lingered upon Dean's muscled arm, smiled when Dean flexed purposefully for the benefit of his angel when he, too, noticed. Sam chuckled and turned away, left the instinctive gagging noises for another day, glad that the couple seemed to know each other quite well, and were close.

"How?" Castiel asked, turning a trusting gaze up to Dean's eyes with a struggle.

Dean shrugged, then said - "Chocolate eggs? Chocolate rabbits? A beer or two?"

At Castiel's silence, Sam replied in his place - "That sounds good, Dean. We should do that."

"After the two beers, you're leaving, right?" Dean said, harshly, turning on Sam with such ferocity, Sam actually flinched before breaking into a laugh.

"Okay, I'll give you some alone time with your boyfriend, Dean," Sam said, laughter still coloring his voice and making his tone warm and inviting.

"Good," Dean gritted through his own grin, as Castiel looked on and watched their exchange with typical bemusement tempered with an amused smile.

No matter how much time he spent with the irrepressible Winchesters the angel still could not quite get used to their easy joking, the way they jibed and bit at each other, slapped each other down constantly and laughed the next minute without cease. He supposed it was something to do with being family, something that he'd never truly had with his fellow brothers in the garrison. There, all he'd known was rigidity, cold, sterile orders to behave, to do as they were commanded without question. It was only when he'd spent more time with Dean and Sam, he realized just how good existence could be, how much he'd missed out on. Effectively he'd partway fallen for them, fallen from Grace in the eyes of his brothers at least and now, suddenly, he didn't regret it. If it meant spending more time with the Winchester brothers then all the better for him.

One glance from Dean and Castiel was reminded of something else he'd gained upon being barred from Heaven - love. He hadn't know such singular love before, coming from one being unconditionally, and returning that love without question. All he'd known was the blanketing love for all of Creation before, never that perfect shining love for one individual that could mean so much.

He watched as Dean closed the distance between them, bracketed his face with warm hands before he pressed a tender kiss to the angel's lips, only breaking away when Sam loudly - awwwwwwed behind them.

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean grouched without ever taking his eyes from Castiel's.

Castiel stared intently back at him, slowly caressing Dean's cheek with long fingers, smiled with his eyes to show his pleasure at Dean's closeness. Dean smiled back, before he slid his arms around the angel's waist, fingers resting lightly, possessively upon his ass.

"What were you thinking about, sweetheart?" Dean murmured, voice pitched low and intimate, intended for Castiel's ears only and knowing that Sam could still hear him anyway.

"You," Castiel replied, immediately, settling into Dean's body in flowing lines as he smiled gently at his lover.

"Uh-oh," Dean said, with a mischievous grin. "That doesn't sound good. What have I done now?"

"Nothing, Dean," Castiel replied, as he rested his cheek upon Dean's chest and slid his arms around Dean's waist, returning his lover's hug. "I was just thinking about how much I loved you."

Dean didn't reply and Castiel pulled away to stare at his lover curiously, surprised into a smile at the tears that shimmered in Dean's eyes at Castiel's words. It always seemed to catch Dean off guard whenever Castiel said that he loved him, as though Dean still didn't consider himself worthy of love at all, let alone from Castiel. The angel reached up and rubbed Dean's tears away with the pad of his thumb before he leant in to kiss Dean's cheek gently.

Sam remained quiet behind them, didn't want to speak for fear of breaking the moment, smiling himself at Castiel's honest words and feeling touched by them. He silently begged Dean to return the sentiment, to tell Castiel that he loved him too, yet knowing, expecting his brother to pass over the sentiment.

Instead he was surprised into a staring mess, when he heard, quite distinctly, Dean suddenly saying - "I love you too, Cas."

Sam nodded, behind Dean's back, silently cheering his brother on, for finally growing up and admitting something he should have said ages ago to Castiel. By the look in Castiel's eyes, the words had been worth it, unexpected though they were. Sam shuffled his feet uncomfortably, wondered to himself whether he should just leave them to it.

"You got something to say, Sammy?" Dean asked roughly over his shoulder at his brother.

"No, Dean. I dunno. I just wondered if maybe I should leave," Sam muttered, uncomfortably. "I feel like I'm imposing."

"No, Sam, you're good," Castiel said, gently, without taking his eyes from Dean's. "Isn't he, Dean?"

"Yeah," Dean said, roughly. "But you're out of here tonight, bro, you got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Sam replied, suddenly feeling like he was on safer ground now, despite knowing what was going to happen between Dean and Castiel when he wasn't there.

For once he didn't mind being thrown out of their usually shared motel room. For the look in Castiel's eyes and the way Dean had said he'd loved him, it was worth the discomfort of the Impala or a lonesome time in a neighboring room just for that one night.

**************************************************************************************

The afternoon went quickly with most of the time spent travelling, heading towards California for their next job. Castiel had remained in the front seat with Dean the whole time, one hand resting on Dean's thigh, fingers stroking his lover and making him shiver. Periodically, Dean would drop his hand to the angel's and hold it, fingers entwining as Metallica blared on the car's cassette player.

They made a stop in Dallas, and picked up some beer and chocolate in a gas station by the side of the road, Castiel typically having no preference over what was bought for him, frown marring his unlined forehead as he struggled to choose something perfect for both Sam and Dean. The elder Winchester refused to show his purchases to either of them and kept them hidden beneath his jacket, wrapped securely in an abandoned newspaper for later.

Finally they left, went on their way, not stopping until they reached California and the balmy streets of Garden Grove, Orange County. They found a place to stay for the night, checking out two rooms for the night, one for Sam and one for Dean and Castiel. They drank their beers in companionable silence, before Sam dutifully stepped out of the room, amiably leaving them to the relative peace and each other, closing the door behind him with a smile.

**************************************************************************************

Castiel looked down at the small basket housing the assorted collection of chocolate Easter bunnies, head tilted to the side as he regarded their shining faces. His long fingers plucked one from the confines of the basket, brought it closer to his face and sniffed it experimentally, large blue eyes closing at the heady smell of chocolate oozing from the sweet treat held between slender fingers.

Dean watched him expectantly, hope dimming in him slightly over the fact that Castiel possibly didn't like his gift, a fear that went unfounded. Castiel's eyes opened and he stared at Dean intently, cerulean blue depths glimmering with love as he smiled his almost there smile at the hunter.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel said, gently, before he went back to sniffing the chocolate bunny held in his grasp, tenderly.

"Aren't you gonna eat it, Cas?" Dean asked, unable to stop the disappointment from filtering into his voice for a moment.

Castiel turned wide blue eyes onto the hunter for a moment, before he slowly nodded, a brief flicker of an amused smile across his face before his pink tongue lapped out and caressed the chocolate bunny's nose. A look of surprised pleasure crossed the angel's face, before his tongue lapped out again in a broad stripe against the chocolate rendered face.

Dean swallowed with some difficulty, unable to tear his eyes from his angel, the way that he lapped at the chocolate like it was something to be savored, to take time over it, to cherish. His pink tongue lapped out at odd intervals, before his plump lips finally closed around the tip of the bunny's ear and molded around the milky brown surface pliantly.

Dean groaned aloud, felt his dick stiffen against the combined weight of his boxers and jeans and Castiel's intense gaze flicked up and fastened onto his face. The angel suckled at the chocolate deliberately, a look of pure devilment appearing in his eyes at the lustful look that appeared in Dean's eyes before he bit down on the chocolate, the shell of the bunny's ear crackling loudly into the silence. As Castiel pulled slightly away from the chocolate, Dean noticed that his lips were smeared with melted chocolate and Dean felt the urge to lick them clean, to kiss the chocolate away from their silken surfaces eagerly, to taste Castiel himself when all the chocolate was gone.

The angel smiled, jaws working slowly against the mouthful of chocolate, gaze never leaving Dean's face as he continued chewing. He deliberately sucked back the rest of the bunny's ear into his mouth, biting down upon the chocolate and holding it in his mouth until it had started to melt. Dean couldn't hold back any longer. He closed the distance between them, hands bracketing the angel's face eagerly as he pressed his lips against Castiel's mouth and started kissing him.

The angel started kissing him back, chocolate stained lips moving urgently against Dean's, moaning as the hunter slid his tongue inside his mouth and licked all traces of chocolate free from the inside of his mouth, from his tongue, until there was nothing left but the fresh, clean taste of Castiel himself, shot through with spicy sweetness that was intoxicating to the hunter.

Castiel felt Dean's hand move from his cheek to the back of his neck, fingers lacing through his hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him in closer, chocolate now long forgotten in the heat of the moment. Dean moaned, murmured Castiel's name in sweet, lingering whispers that were swallowed by the angel himself, greedily as though he loved every single one of Dean's words and utterances.

Dean heard the purrs rumbling in Castiel's throat, the way his chest felt against his own and the vibrations that coiled from the angel's vessel into his own, indicating Castiel's pleasure to be with him. Even though Dean knew that he loved Castiel, that he was loved by Castiel in turn, it still was nice for the hunter to be reminded of that love, in every caress, every purr, every kiss, cuddle, every murmur and moan of each other's names. It was as though their actions brought them ever closer together, confirming their love better than the words they just couldn't say aloud to one another and Dean felt it to be a mark of true love. True love didn't need to be spoken aloud every five minutes, at least in his eyes; true love was recognised by the things you did for one another, how you treated each other.

He pulled away, rested his head against Castiel's shoulder and felt his lover cradle his body in his arms, breath ghosting against his cheek while he re-learned how to breathe. Castiel waited patiently for Dean, caressed his back easily with one slender hand, pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek when the hunter didn't immediately move or kiss him again.

Dean lifted his head at the tender contact, smiled as Castiel stared at him, liquid blue eyes gentle, loving, tender, watchful of every single move that Dean himself made, as though cataloguing them for further reference and care. Dean smiled, lips curving into a lopsided grin as he stared down at Castiel's mouth, ripe lips parted and reddened from their earlier kisses. He shifted against his lover's body, settled in still further s though being possessive over him, protecting him from outside attack, even though there was no one else there in the room, not even Sam.

Castiel smiled at that, didn't comment nor object, just let Dean observe dominance, possessiveness over him, caressing his back, then his neck, then his cheek, before rubbing one finger gently over Dean's full lower lip in a loving caress. Dean murmured his approval at the contact, before kissing the pad of he angel's thumb, lips lingering and catching against soft skin as he stared purposefully into Castiel's eyes.

He leant in, closed the distance between them and nuzzled Castiel's neck, teeth nipping gently, yet purposefully at unbroken, unblemished skin, before his lips locked upon the soft, tender, exposed skin of the angel's neck, pulled, suckled a bruise onto his lover's skin as though marking him. Castiel purred, a constant vibration that tickled against Dean's mouth and the hunter knew without looking that the angel's eyes were closed. His contented purrs begged nothing else and when he pulled away once more, he saw that his lover's eyes were, indeed, closed, a gentle smile gracing Castiel's mouth and softening his solemn face into gentle lines.

Dean watched him, breath stolen by the beauty of his lover, angelic essence shining froth from his earthly vessel and adding gentle grace and luminescence to him. The hunter caught his lower lip between his teeth and watched as Castiel's eyes slowly opened, to stare at him questioningly, gentle confusion lodged deep within the cerulean liquid depths of his eyes.

"I love you, Cas," he said, voice breaking on the word love. "I love you so much."

Castiel smiled, lost the questioning look in his eyes and he replied - "And I love you, Dean. You are beautiful to me."

"Don't you say that, Cas," Dean immediately rebuked, looking away uncomfortably despite the pleasure, the pride blossoming in his chest.

"But you are, to me, if not to yourself," Castiel replied, deep voice purposefully gentle, as though afraid of spooking his lover still further.

Dean didn't know what to say to that, how to respond, how to even acknowledge that an angel could hold one such as he as beautiful. In comparison, he was nothing to Castiel, sinful where Castiel was pious, debauched where Castiel was gracious and without sin, yet he knew that Castiel was right. If an angel didn't find him beautiful, didn't love him if he laid with him every night, then nothing in the world made sense any more. Castiel purred gently, reached up to cup Dean's cheek in his hand, warm skin pressing against Dean's slightly cool cheek gently.

"Why do you always doubt my word, Dean? Can you not accept the fact that someone does love you for who you are, regardless of what you've done, and what you might do in the future? Don't throw that away, Dean," Castiel advised, catching Dean's gaze and rubbing the tear half formed away from Dean's eye.

"I know, Cas, I know it and don't think I'm not grateful. I won't throw that away. I don't have anything good to call my own and never have," Dean said, looking away and staring at the far wall blindly, as though trying to stop further tears from falling.

"Until now," Castiel replied, gently.

"Yeah. What you said," Dean said, with a wobbly smile, but at least he looked back at Castiel without further prompting from the angel.

Castiel smiled at least at that, before rising up on the balls of his feet and pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek gently. Dean nuzzled the angel's neck, inhaling sharply against his skin and savoring the smell of his lover. Castiel rested his hand against Dean's neck, eyes closed as he enjoyed their tender moment, before Dean started kissing his neck, trailing his lips and teeth over his skin, his jaw and up towards his mouth. His kisses turned forceful, needy, almost desperate as though Castiel was going to leave him at any moment and he wanted, needed to rush, to get in every last loving kiss before he went.

Castiel pulled away, stared at Dean, then said - "I'm not going anywhere, Dean. I never will."

"I know, Cas, I know," Dean replied, flushing a little over displaying his neediness so prominently. "Just, please, let me - "

He cut off his own sentence as though he wasn't quite sure as to what he even wanted to say and he stared at Castiel, hoping that he at least knew what he meant when Dean himself didn't, couldn't.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied, a knowing look trapped in his eyes as he nodded, an almost playful smile curving his lips as he did so. "Please, I want you to fuck me."

A slight shudder worked its way through Dean's body at that, as a soft, sighing moan worked free from his lips as interest peaked in his body, made his dick stiffen against his jeans as he licked nervously at his lower lip with a quick dab of his tongue. He couldn't quite explain, even to himself, why he found it sexy, a turn on whenever Castiel swore; perhaps it was because it was an angel talking perhaps, or maybe because Castiel swore so infrequently, the words seemed to trip easily from his tongue still, turned sensual by the depth of that deep voice.

"I - uh - I - " and Dean coughed uncomfortably, hoped to try and jog his brain into some coherency and failing.

"The answer is yes, Dean," Castiel replied, tone of voice warm and amused as he continued to watch Dean, head tilting and moving as he tracked every last one of the hunter's movements.

"Yes," Dean replied, automatically, and smiled at how easy that one word seemed suddenly.

Castiel nodded, as though that was all he wanted to hear, before he finally pulled away, Dean's hand trailing over his arm as though he mourned the loss of contact already. The hunter's hand finally dropped and he watched, stared with attentive green eyes as Castiel pulled off his tan coat, folding it neatly to lay upon Sam's abandoned bed, eyes turning up to Dean's and warming with lust and amusement. Dean didn't react, just continued to watch as the angel - his angel - removed his dark suit jacket, his tie, his shirt, leaving behind nothing but an expanse of surprisingly tanned skin, his pants a dark contrast in comparison.

Dean swallowed, eyes roaming hungrily over the angel's surprisingly wiry vessel, stronger looking than when fully clothed and he shifted, tried to ease some of the pressure upon his dick and almost getting it. He moaned gently when Castiel unbuckled his belt, pulled it free of the metal fastening, before slowly removing his pants, revealing a small pair of black boxers. Castiel's dick was hard, bulging against the front of the cotton, staining it dark with remnants of pre-cum. Dean licked his lips, unable to tear his gaze from Castiel's erection, arousal hanging thick between them as the angel removed the final piece of clothing separating him from true nudity.

Castiel piled his clothes in a neat heap upon his coat, skin gleaming in the glow from the window, aided and abetted from his angelic essence lighting him up from inside. He turned took in the hungry look that Dean was giving him the way his eyes rested upon his body, his erect dick, his face, as though memorizing it for later. It made Castiel feel good, satisfied, knew that Dean wanted him, loved him, needed him for sex and everything else that came with being a couple and he shifted closer to Dean, one slender hand lifting to rest upon the hunter's still clothed chest.

"I think the idea is for you to undress as well, Dean," Castiel told him, tone amused and warm, yet playful; three emotions that Dean didn't immediately associate with his lover.

"Cas," Dean panted out, voice harsh and breathless in his throat as he stared at the angel, throat bobbing wildly as he tried to gain moisture in his parched mouth.

He rested his hands upon Castiel's slender hips, thumbs tracing over the curve of his hipbones dipping down towards his hard shaft, before he leant in to nuzzle Castiel's neck, breath harsh and tickling against Castiel's clavicle. Castiel's name was whispered against his throat, a needy moan leaked from his heart, as Castiel eased his shirt from his unresisting shoulders.

"Please, Dean," Castiel urged when the hunter didn't immediately move.

The hunter stepped away, pushed his shirt free from his body, let it heap upon the floor before he pulled his t shirt over his head, sight of Castiel blinded for an instant behind the flimsy wall of cotton. He saw the way that Castiel was staring, felt the weight of his glances against his toned body, saw the naked need evident in Castiel's eyes. It made Dean feel good that finally he had someone to call his own and to be happy with. He knew that he would do everything in his power to keep Castiel by his side, to keep him staring at him in the way he was in that one instant.

He slowly unbuckled his belt, pulled his jeans free from his sturdy hips and kicked his boots away from hasty feet. He kicked his jeans away next, not wanting them restricting him any longer and not caring just where they landed. He removed his socks, left his boxers on until last, peeling the wet material away to reveal his erection swaying and bobbing up towards his abdomen.

Castiel smiled, climbed up on the bed behind him, laid himself down with legs apart and crooked hopefully, gaze resting intently upon Dean's face as he settled down upon the bed. The hunter walked towards him, slowly, eyes lingering over his lover's body, loved the sight of him stretched out and waiting for him, eyes hungry and raking over purposefully over the hunter's body.

Dean stopped to shuffle through his bag, hands desperately seeking the lube he knew he'd packed in its canvas depths the night before, muttering curses beneath his breath when the lube refused to be found. Finally, he found it beneath a long discarded issue of Busty Asian Beauties, which he pitched it into the nearest garbage can without a second glance or sparing a thought for it. He had all he needed in Castiel and didn't need the magazine to get his kicks anymore.

He settled on the bed, kneeling between his lover's knees, nudging them slightly wider to accommodate his body a little better. Dean leant in, claimed a wet sloppy kiss from Castiel's pliant mouth, moaned when the angel slipped his tongue inside the hunter's mouth, slender hands caressing his back and making him shiver pleasurably.

Castiel made patterns upon Dean's back, stroked sigils onto his skin and marked him as his, protected, loved. He watched as Dean drew away, pupils blown wide with desire and overwhelming need, lips parted as he gasped for stolen breath , cheeks flushed and already damp from sweat. The hunter looked into Castiel's face, gaze catching roughly over shining eyes, parted lips, blush stained cheeks, dark hair curling and mussed over his forehead.

He leant in, kissed him again, before he squeezed lube in thick wet strands over his fingers, eyes flickering up to Castiel's weighted gaze, smiled as the angel seemed transfixed by every movement that the hunter made, tongue sweeping out over plump lips. Dean felt his dick twitch, jerk with renewed interest at the sight of the angel's kitten quick tongue and he eased his lube streaked fingers between their bodies, stroking against the angel's tightly muscled hole, made him whimper when he breached him.

Castiel's large blue eyes slowly closed, back arching from the bed as Dean eased him wider, stretched his hole loose in preparation for his dick, wings suddenly stuttering into flickering shadowed life beneath his back. The wings looked darker than usual against the pale bedspread, translucently shadowed and beautiful and the hunter was unable to take his eyes from their feathered surfaces. His hand slowed to a stop, let Castiel's hops take over as the angel started fucking himself onto Dean's hand, dick bobbing between them as he ground against Dean eagerly. Whines purled deep within Castiel's throat, unaware that Dean himself was transfixed by his wings, another reminder that Castiel was not human, had come from Heaven.

Dean finally shook himself free from his mesmerised state, worked his hand free from Castiel's stretched hole, before he applied the lube across his dick in cold, wet streaks. He hissed at the coldness, the sudden wet texture of it spread across his hot skin, pulling his hand away quickly as soon as he was satisfied he was safe. He covered Castiel's body with his own, breath mingling as he slowly eased his dick inside the angel's tight channel, penetrating him inch by slow tight inch. Their gazes locked, held, remained intense yet strangely tender as Dean finally sheathed himself fully inside his lover.

Castiel closed his wings around Dean's body, encasing him in feathers and strong flight muscles, supporting him in his wings tender embrace and making Dean cry out with arousal. Castiel knew that Dean loved his wings, loved when he touched him with feathered strokes and he trailed one wingtip over Dean's ass slowly, deliberately, made Dean's mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure.

Dean shuddered beneath the angel's soft wing caresses, dick aching and hard within Castiel and he started grinding his hips against his lover's, thrusting his dick inside him purposefully, dragging deep and slow as Castiel touched him with gentle hands and tickling soft wings. It felt as though they were in their own private little world, cut off from view by an angelic barrier and no one and nothing mattered except for them.

Castiel's body jerked beneath Dean's thrusts, head bobbing slightly as he tried to maintain eye contact with his lover, gasping moans mingling as Dean leant in to steal a wet, open mouthed kiss from Castiel's hungry mouth. The angel wrapped his wings tighter around Dean's body, strong muscles rubbing against Dean's shoulders, a strong counterpoint to the soft feathers below.

"Cas," Dean moaned, helplessly, repeated his name again when Castiel brushed a wing against his cheek tenderly.

The angel reached down between them, wrapped a hand around his leaking dick and matched Dean's eager thrusts with strokes of his hand, pleasuring himself in time with Dean's dick moving inside him. His mouth opened but no sound came out, as pleasure crashed through him, stripped him clean of everything, burned in his abdomen and curled tight in his groin. His fingers worked over his erect flesh harder, faster, until he splashed out over his hand, over their abdomens in thick wet spurts, Dean's name coursing from his throat in a pleasured scream.

Dean felt Castiel climax rippling through his lover's body, tightening him against his thrusting dick and wrenching his orgasm from his body. He cried out for Castiel as he spurted deep inside his lover, coated him with his seed as his back arched into Castiel's cradling wings. Castiel's name stuttered from his lips, an agonised plea for absolution which quickly came in the form of Castiel's soothing hands, quick kitten caresses that gentled against flushed skin.

The hunter settled down upon Castiel's body, felt the angel support his weight with arms and wings, soft pliant lips pressing against his temple in a soothing kiss. Dean moaned, felt safe in Castiel's embrace, snuggled into his soft-on-soft wings and turned his face towards Castiel's, begging mewl working in his throat as he closed the distance between them. He closed his eyes at the first brush of lips against his own, breathed in the soft breaths of Castiel, stroked his cheek with a caressing hand.

Castiel smiled against the hunter's gently kissing mouth, a purr of contentment rumbling in his chest and his large eyes stared intently when Dean suddenly moved away, almost breaking free of Castiel's arm and folded wings. Dean smiled, quickly, lopsidedly at him, before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't you want some chocolate?" he asked, gently.

"Yes, Dean, that would be nice," Castiel replied, face expressionless, as he unfolded his wings from around Dean's body and watching his lover's naked form cross the room to retrieve the abandoned chocolate from earlier in the evening.

Dean returned to the bed, settled down beside Castiel once more and chuckled when Castiel wrapped him in his wings once more as though he'd never moved. The hunter settled down still further, snuggled into his lover's soft wings and making Castiel purr with pleasure that Dean obviously loved the attention. Castiel reached up and caressed Dean's chest, eyes resting briefly on Dean's protection tattoo, before lifting to meet Dean's gaze.

The hunter smiled at him before breaking a piece of chocolate egg in his fingers and lifted it temptingly to Castiel's lips. The angel's pliant mouth closed around the tips f his fingers and took it from him, eyes closing in satisfaction at the burst of sweetness that flooded his tongue.

Dean watched as Castiel laid back, mouth working at the chocolate, eyes still closed as his wings lifted slightly from Dean's body with the angel's slight movement. Dean pressed in closer and dragged the wing aback around his body and making Castiel smile again, eyes drifting lazily open to star at the ceiling blindly. Dean leant in, pressed a kiss to Castiel's warm cheek before draping his arm across Castiel's lean abdomen, settled his head against the angel's shoulder.

Castiel's arm slid around Dean's waist, fingers resting upon his lover's hip, stroking gently at the soft skin before he turned his face to stare at his lover. Their mouths were so close, they could almost kiss, yet neither made a move to do so, just stared at one another, content to remain in one another's arms.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel said suddenly, deep voice breaking the silence as he stared.

"What for?" Dean asked, after a brief chuckle at the angel.

"For making this Easter special," the angel replied, eyes smiling, crinkling warmly at the corners as he continued to stare at Dean tenderly.

Dean didn't like to point out the fact that they'd hardly done very much, yet he knew better than anyone that it was quite often the simplest of things that went further than complicated plans. He smiled and sighed, chest rising and falling against Castiel's side, the angel's wing settling more firmly around his shoulders.

"I would say it was my pleasure, but I don't think it was all mine at the end, was it?" and Dean chuckled as he leant n to nuzzle his lover's neck gently, warm breath tickling against Castiel's skin and sending pleasurable waves through Castiel's borrowed body.

"No, the pleasure wasn't just yours," Castiel murmured, eyes closing at the feel of Dean's teeth nipping gently at his shoulder.

"It can be ours again if you like," Dean murmured, words muffled against Castiel's shoulder as his eyes flicked up hopefully to Castiel's.

"Yes, Dean, i would like that," Castiel replied, a look of sheer devilment arriving in his eyes that seemed quite alien on the angel's face. "Several times, in fact."

Dean reared back at that, a look of surprise stamped across his face as he gaped openly at the now grinning Castiel.

"Dude, you gotta smile like that more often," was all that Dean could think of to say.

Castiel grinned again, face lighting up as though from within, eyes crinkling gently at the corners and warming the blue of his eyes as Dean grinned back at him.

"You know I love you, right?" Dean offered, gently, fingers skating down Castiel's chest and dipping down lower, stopping just short of Castiel's half hard dick teasingly.

"I am aware of that, yes, Dean. Thank you. I love you, too," Castiel replied, grin disappearing for something more earnest, sincere and heartbreakingly open that Dean couldn't stop staring at him.

Dean didn't know what to say to that again, so just nodded his acceptance and didn't try to argue the fact that he wasn't worth it. Whenever he was with Castiel, Dean did feel as though he was worth it, worth something to someone and he'd never felt that way with anyone before. He hoped that feeling never left him, that he'd never feel that with anyone else but Castiel. The angel nodded, as though he saw what had gone on behind Dean's eyes, acknowledged it with mirroring emotions of his own.

"We're never gonna leave each other, are we," and Dean's words were more a statement than a true question.

"No, Dean, we're not," and Castiel's gaze never wavered.

Dean believed him, and relief flooded through him, unable to tell Castiel just how much his words had meant to him. He leant in, dick hard and leaking against the angel's thigh and pressed a wet, open mouthed kiss to his lover's tender mouth. As Dean settled himself down upon Castiel's body and penetrated him once more, wings snuggled close around them, Dean knew he was the happiest, luckiest man alive whenever he was with Castiel. He also knew that Castiel had been right when he'd said that this had been the best Easter ever ...

-fini-


End file.
